


Fix Me

by NotSoSpartan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetics, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSpartan/pseuds/NotSoSpartan
Summary: Something is going seriously wrong with Shadow's genetics. It seems that Gerald Robotnik didn't create him with longevity in mind, and now, he's slowly falling apart. Through a series of unfortunate events, Amy ends up as bait for Sonic, as Eggman states he needs the blue blur's DNA in order to fix Shadow's malfunctions, but with the two spending more time with each other than ever before, will friendship come from this closeness, or perhaps something more? Or will the pair end up further apart than they've ever been?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written Shadamy fanfiction for a while, and I've kind of gotten back into the fandom recently so decided I should revisit this coupling as they are one of my favourites. Sorry if this is terrible, like I said it's been a while lol

When Amy woke that morning and cracked the curtains open, she could tell even through the daze of sleep that it would be a beautiful day. The sun was beating down into her garden, showering her plants with sunlight. Determined to feel the sun on her skin as soon as possible, she flung the window open and leaned out, the wind touselling her as yet untamed locks and warming her cheeks. Birdsong filled her ears. Yes, today would be a good day.  


She raced into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, then back into her bedroom to comb her quills down and get dressed. Flattening out her yellow sundress which was tied at the waist with a white bow, she admired herself in the mirror. She’d changed so much since her younger days, and not just in her appearance. It was true that her hair was longer now - long enough for her to scrape it into a ponytail when she wanted to - and that her figure had changed from that of a child into that of a woman, but the important changes had been in her personality and her hobbies. Gone were the days of spending her time chasing Sonic around - she had better things to do now, like tend to her garden or paint - and the annoying parts of her had dissolved alongside her obsession with him. She’d talked it all through with her therapist, and together they’d unravelled the tapestry that told her it was love, and left behind the threads which revealed it for what it was. He had been a source of hope for her in a time of need, and she had mistaken that for something it wasn’t. But now that she was armed with the facts, she was able to firmly say that she was over him. Yes, that was her past, and today was her present and future. That was what mattered.  


With quills tamed and in a ponytail, pyjamas swapped for actual clothes, and reminder of how far she’d come in the last few years fresh in her mind, the cheery hedgehog raced down the stairs and into her storage cupboard in the kitchen. “I hope I still have that picnic basket…” she grumbled to herself as she rooted through the cabinet, pushing and scooping utensils and barely used appliances to the sides. “I know it was here somewhere… aha!” she beamed triumphantly as she produced the woven carrier, complete with gingham blanket. “Now let's get some stuff put together.”  


It didn’t take long to throw a few goodies into the basket ready for her day in the sun. She had some cookies that Cream had baked and given to her, some fizzy drinks she’d kept in the fridge for a hot day, and bread for sandwiches, but no fillings for the sandwiches, and no fruit. She contemplated going without, but quickly dismissed it. There was something sad about sitting out in the sun without fresh fruit and sandwiches, she concluded, so set the basket to one side in the kitchen and instead got her market bag and purse for a quick trip to the shops.  


“Sandwich filling… fruit…” she said as she wrote the items on lined paper from her notepad. She tapped the pen against her lips, trying to think of anything else she needed, the quickly scrawled _flavoured water_ onto the list.“Right. Time to get going.” She slipped the list into her purse, grabbed her shopping bag and keys then headed out the door, with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.  


She hummed as she locked the door, the scent of the flowers in her front garden brought to life by the appearance of the sun. “Such a nice day,” she said to herself as she turned, opening the shopping bag to drop her keys into. But her keys never made it into her bag. Instead, they fell to the ground with a chink when they were dropped in shock. Rather than being faced with the gate at the bottom of her garden path, one of Eggman’s tomato coloured robots with it’s wide, sinister grin stared back at her. It snatched the hand that had been holding her keys, twisting it and forcing her to turn around to avoid it snapping like a twig. She called out in pain as it clamped it’s other arm around her waist and free arm, crushing her against it and trapping the arm it was holding, then covered her mouth with it’s cold, metal hand and levered her off the floor. She squirmed and kicked, fighting desperately to free herself, but despite her efforts, the robot fired up the jetpack on its back before she could even free an arm. 

____________________________________________________________________

“Eggman, this _was not_ the deal,” Shadow hissed. “There was no need to involve her.” The overweight scientist who stood next to him in front of the cell housing Amy Rose scoffed in response.  
“I tried to get Sonic’s DNA every other way I could think of - I’m almost positive I can get some of it from his girlfriend if not from the blue rat himself,” the Doctor said, clearly confident in his decision. Shadow slapped a hand to his forehead.  
“Amy isn’t Sonic’s girlfriend. She never has been,” came his muffled response. Neither man spoke for a moment, one out of frustration, and the other out of disbelief.  
“Then why did she always chase him!?” The rotund one eventually yelled.  
“Because,” the hedgehog began through gritted teeth, “she was obsessed with him and wanted to be his girlfriend.” Eggman raised a hand to his chin, mulling this new information over and trying to fit this new puzzle piece into his grand plan. He had expected to simply be able to conduct a search of Amy’s person for some trace of the blue male’s DNA, perhaps a quill stuck in her own quills or to her clothing, or failing that, if he had left traces of himself of a more… intimate... nature, that one of his medibots could retrieve a sample for him. But that clearly wasn’t an option.  
“No matter,” he said as he turned on his heels and grinned. “If we wait long enough with the girl in our custody, I have no doubt that Sonic will come to us.”  
“Did you not hear me, Eggman?” Shadow barked, “This was not a part of the deal!” The scientist shrugged then started to walk off down the corridor.  
“Well I could let her go. But then you die, Shadow, and something tells me you’d rather pinky sit in a cell for a bit than spend an eternity being dead!”  


The scientist disappeared around a corner as Shadow cursed. It was true that he would rather Amy be in a cell for a short while than continue to slowly deteriorate at the rate he had been over the last month or so, but equally, this was nothing to do with the girl. It was nothing to do with Sonic either, if he was honest with himself. It wasn’t the faker’s fault that his genetic makeup was the closest to Shadow’s own, and that through a series of events that no one could have predicted, Eggman now needed a sample of his DNA to help identify what was going wrong with his dark-furred counterpart. Shadow stared at the unconscious woman in the cell and sighed deeply. He had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up, but for now, he needed to conserve his energy. The more he moved around, and sometimes even the more he thought about certain things, the more likely his genetics were to ‘glitch’ for want of a better phrase. The best way he could explain it was that he would become extremely fatigued, to the point that more often than not, he would collapse. Once on the floor, his limbs would seize and twitch, which more often than not resulted in injuries. In the last week alone he had sprained his wrist and scratched himself on the face, and both of those had been in the same bout. It was getting more violent with every occurrence as well, according to Robotnik. He had little choice.  


Knowing that he would only return here once he had been notified that Amy was awake, he instead decided to settle down against the wall opposite the cell and rest in hopes of staving off another fit for a while. He felt like everything he did, he had to plan well in advance to ensure that he didn’t collapse in the middle of it, and that he had to take every opportunity he could to avoid wasting any of the time he was conscious. Such as going to his room and coming back to the cell, for example. Normally, he’d be too impatient to wait for something like someone waiting up, but now, he just had to suck it up and wait.


	2. No Way Out

For the second time that day, Amy Rose woke up. This time, she was groggy and unfocused, and the more she thought about it, the more sure she was that rather than having awoken from a restful slumber, she had in fact just awoken from forced unconsciousness. The fact that she was face down on what felt like metal flooring went a ways to confirming that theory, especially as the last thing she remembered was being in her own home, deciding what to put in her picnic basket. She groaned, raising a hand to her head and shutting her eyes tight in hopes of getting more of her memory back, but nothing seemed to come back to her. _I should take a look around, she thought to herself. Maybe that will help jog my memory?_  


Cautiously, as she knew too much sudden movement could do more harm than good depending on how she ended up in this situation, she pushed herself up from the ground and sat on her haunches, looking at the walls around her. It looked like she was in a metal box, with light spilling in from behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, parts of it came into focus - like the bed that was against the back wall and the hole in the floor she assumed she would be expected to use to relieve herself. _Not happening_ , she noted silently, disdain clear on her face. Finally, as she squinted to look more closely at a dark blob in the middle of the back wall, a symbol etched in black spray paint came into focus. She cursed, spitting the name of the owner of the symbol out as if it were spoiled milk. "Eggman!" She looked around once more, hoping that the egg-shaped ‘genius’ had left a key or other such useful object in the room, as she assumed that the door that was no doubt behind her would be locked, but there was nothing. “I thought that spherical idiot had gone into hiding permanently or something!" She seethed. “Oh well. Best take a better look around and get out of here.”  


She stood up, patting down her once yellow sundress, which was now streaked with dust and dirt that refused to be brushed off. She tutted in irritation - this was one of her favourite dresses - but continued her once over of the room regardless. As she turned around, to face what she hoped was an unlocked door, she realised that the light that had illuminated the room from behind her was coming from a corridor, which she was separated from by iron bars. “Of course,” she hissed, taking a few steps towards the barrier. “And I bet the part that opens is locked, too.”  


It was then that she noticed that the white corridors were not the only things outsider her cell. Propped against the wall in front of the bars was a familiar, sleeping face. She rushed to the bars, grabbing them to press herself against them more firmly and shouted, “Shadow!” His frown deepened as he woke, one red eye cracking open to look for the source of the shrill call.  
“Ah, good to see that you’re awake, Rose,” he muttered groggily then rubbed his eyes and face. “I suppose you’ll want to know why you’re here?” She nodded enthusiastically, glancing down the corridor as if she was expecting someone to come down it any minute.  
“I do, yeah, but get me out of here first! If one of Eggman’s robots comes, they’ll-”  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Wh- what? Why not?”  
“Because you’re bait for Sonic, and something tells me that if we let you wander around free range, you won’t be bait for very long.”  


Dumbfounded, she stared at him, her own frown appearing on her face. “Bait?” She repeated, as if rolling the word on her tongue to test the fit. “Why does Eggman need me as bait for Sonic? And- and how do you know that?” The red striped hedgehog stretched and got up, making his way over to the bars and cocked his head to one side.  
“I don’t exactly want to explain all of that, if I’m honest. But one thing I will say is that your capture was nothing to do with me. If I had my way, you’d still be at home. I… I’ll do what I can to make you comfortable as compensation, but I can’t let you out of that cell. Not until I have- not until Sonic has been here.”  


Amy stared for what felt like an eternity. Stared into his ruby red eyes that couldn’t look at her, she assumed because he was ashamed. She felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. She had thought - wrongly, evidently - that she and Shadow were at the very least on good terms, perhaps even friends, but here she was, behind bars, and although he could offer her salvation, he chose not to for some reason. Her grip on the bars tightened, the sound of her cotton gloves grating against the metal deafening in the silence between them. “Fine,” she eventually spat. “I suppose all you can do for me is make sure I don’t have to use _that_.” She pointed to the hole in the corner, which Shadow looked at and sighed.  
“We don’t expect you to be here long. But if you are in need of the bathroom in the meantime, one of the robots will escort you there and back. I’m sorry.” And with that said, he turned on his heels and left. She watched as he walked away, feeling the anger rise and her disappointment grow. She felt her legs become weak, her fight draining slowly from her, and she slid down the bars until she sat on the ground, utterly defeated and in floods of tears.

Shadow heard it all. He’d walked away and rounded the corner to get away from that look in her eyes that would no doubt haunt his every nightmare, just like the sight of Maria dying still did. He’d promised, _promised_ himself that he would never let Amy Rose suffer. She reminded him so much of his Maria that it hurt, and to see her look at him that way… If it weren’t for the fact that it would literally kill him to let her go, he’d have done it the moment Robotnik had walked away. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, so softly that he hardly heard it himself. “So, so sorry…”  


Before he could wallow in self-pity for much longer, the corridors flooded red and sirens blared. The faker was here. It had taken him long enough! Shadow rushed down the corridor as fast as he dared, traversing the hallways until he made it to the surveillance room. Somehow, Eggman had beaten him there and was already scanning the screens for signs of what had set the alarms off. The ‘genius’ scientist tapped at a keyboard for a few moments, eyes still darting between the screens. “False alarm,” he announced, tapping a few buttons. One of the screens panned slightly and zoomed, showing one of Eggman’s own robots caught in a net, lifting its arms in confusion.  
“You have got to be kidding me…” the hedgehog grumbled. “I can’t believe I’m leaving my genetic restructuring to the same man whose robots get caught in traps that they know the location of.” Robotnik whirled on him, his face inches from the hedgehog’s.  
“It’s an old robot you little-” he raised his hands as if to grip the hedgehog by the neck, but begrudgingly cleared his throat and lowered them again. “I’m doing you a favour, Shadow,” he snapped, “and you’ll do well to remember that!” Unphased by the act of aggression, Shadow stared back at him.  
“I got you what I could of Dr. Gerald’s notes, not all of which were pertaining to Project Shadow. And don’t get me started on the fact that I’m facilitating the confinement of someone I care for in order to make it possible for you to do me that favour. So frankly, Ivo, I’d call us even.”  
“Bah!” Eggman barked. “Half of my grandfather’s notes make no sense and those that do all talk about my cousin and her illness, now get out before I decide not to do anything for you, you ungrateful rodent!”

Shadow narrowed his eyes. He had no response to that. So he would have to leave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I thought it was more than a week ago that I started posting this, so I was getting a bit worried that I was already being horribly inconsistent with this. 
> 
> Soooo 2 questions for those of you who are reading (thank you so much by the way it makes me feel less like I'm wasting my time)  
> 1) I have a couple other ideas for Shadamy stuff. Would you rather I post everything as I finish for this and those, or just work on them, finish this, the go to the next etc.?  
> 2) What's your interpretation of the cutoff for mature rated content on here? I find it differs from site to site, so wanted to get a read for the audience on here as later chapters will have content of a sexual nature, and I didn't want to write something, post it and then get flagged for inappropriate for the rating :/


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Neither Shadow nor Eggman were actually sure that the blue blur knew about his reformed stalker’s kidnap, but one thing Shadow _did_ know was that he felt terrible. Much to his own disappointment, it wasn’t entirely because of the situation with Amy. It was true that every time he walked past her cell to get to another part of Robotnik’s fortress, his heart sank at the sight of her forlorn face, and that every time he checked on her she looked more and more betrayed by him, but as well as that, his physical condition was worsening at a rapid rate. The collapsing and fitting was becoming more frequent and distressing, and the day before he had coughed up blood, and not because he had bitten his tongue while fitting as had happened before. He could feel himself becoming increasingly weaker, too. Things that had once been easy for him to accomplish now seemed near impossible, and frankly, that was becoming more exhausting than anything else. “Good Morning, Amy,” he said with a sigh, knowing what was coming.  
“What’s good about it?” She snapped. She had her back against the bars, knees against her chest and arms wrapped around them, and the bitterness in her tone immediately made him wonder why he did this to himself every morning.  
“I suppose nothing... Would you like me to get you something for breakfast? Or call a robot to escort you-”  
“What I’d _like_ ,” she hissed, “Is to get out of this damned cell and go home!” She turned to face him, kneeling, “but you can’t do that for me for some reason, so why don’t you just leave me alone!”

Shadow took a long look at her. Her brows were furrowed, her yellow sundress was getting dirtier every time he saw her, and she looked as if she were one wrong word away from trying to pull the bars out of the wall, not that she’d manage it even with her strength. Maybe if he just told her what was going on, she’d understand? But then, it wasn’t for fear of her not understanding that he’d kept that from her. No, it was because it made him feel even more pathetic than he already did. He was supposed to be the ultimate lifeform, and here he was, slowly falling apart. “I’ve told you, Amy, I’m sorry that this is what I’ve had to do, but you have to understand that if I could think of another way to get Sonic here then I wou-” Shadow hit the deck with a loud thud. “Shit,” he managed to curse, curling his body into the foetal position to try to reduce the damage to his person that was likely to come next as his muscles began spasming.  
“Sh...Shadow?” The fitting worsened, his body writhing on the ground, eyes rolling back in his head. He did his best to clench his teeth - biting his tongue and drowning in his own blood was not something he wanted to do - but he found that all he was able to manage was making his teeth chatter. It wasn’t long before he started coughing violently, his limbs still trying to fling themselves away from him. “Shadow! What-What’s happening!?” He felt her hand on his arm. “Someone help!” She yelled down the corridor, just as consciousness left the jet furred hedgehog.

She couldn’t tell if he was still conscious or not - all she knew was that it was clear he wasn’t well. “Eggman!? Anyone!?” She reached her other arm through the bars, trying to do anything she could to stop Shadow from injuring himself. She heard a robot clunking down the corridor, but it sounded so far away. “Shadow, what’s happening to you?” The desperation was evident in her voice, but no answer came.

After what she could have sworn was an hour, but was actually a matter of minutes, one of the tomato coloured robots marched around the corner, followed closely by Eggman himself. The robot reached Shadow and immediately turned to Robotnik, awaiting instruction. “Pick him up and take him to the medical bay!” The scientist barked, pointing down the corridor.  
“What’s happened to him!?” She demanded as the robot scooped him up.  
“None of your business, furball!” He snarled at her, before turning back to the robot and commanding it to put him in the stasis chamber and activate the field. “I thought we had more time before it got this bad!”  
“Before what got how bad!?” She yelled at the egg shaped man, and he reeled on her.   
“He’s deteriorating, and fast. Not that you’d understand what that means,” he grumbled, and moved to follow the robot, but she grabbed the fabric of his trouser leg, halting him.  
“Is he going to be okay?” she asked, her brows furrowing.  
“If I can get Sonic’s DNA, maybe,” the scientist replied, tugging his trouser out of her grip, “now leave me be!”

She watched as Robotnik followed his robot, her earlier anger and disappointment in Shadow now twisting to concern. What did he mean that Shadow would be okay with Sonic’s DNA? As annoyed as she was at Shadow for keeping her locked up like this, she didn’t want the hedgehog _dead_. Far from it, actually. He’d been kind to her once upon a time, which was why she had been so excited to see him initially, but then he’d refused to free her from a cell for three days and, understandably, that had marred her opinion of him. She needed to know what was going on, because between his sudden alliance with Eggman and the fact that he was apparently deteriorating, nothing was making sense any more.


End file.
